Why Is Everything Vampires These Days?
by CrazyLittleKookoo
Summary: Based after Angel and BD. Even though Fang left fate wont leave him and Max alone. Max will go and find Angel, Fang will keep doing what is right. When you throw shapeshifters and vampires in the mix, how do they cope when they come face to face again?
1. Chapter 1

**Why Is Everything Vampires These Days?**

**A/N Okay so I've wanted to do this for a while, two of my favourite stories combined. I apologise if it isn't so good but this is my first MaxRide-Twilight crossover. Its based after Breaking down and Angel. Hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 1

Max's POV

I smirked to myself as I was tossed back into the cage, at least this one was slightly bigger and I could sit up straight in it. The badly stitched up cuts along my back and arms stung, I was use to it though. I never thought in a million years that I would ever willingly come back to these labs, but they had something very special that I wanted. Not even hell on earth was going to stop me getting it. It had been just over a year, too long in my opinion. A year since I'd last seen Fang and his new flock, a year since the psycho Doomsday Group had set the bomb off. And a year since Angel had been missing.

Back then I had refused to believe her dead, so I had searched and searched, I'd been nearly all over the world, the Nudge with her super computer skills had found out about this lab. I'd taken a chance, gone out in public and gotten myself caught. Now I was their experiment, but I knew Angel was here. They taunted me about her and boasted that neither of us would leave.

It had only been two months since I'd been captured but that was enough, the tracking device that I had had Iggy make and inserted in the back of my neck was alerting them to exactly where I was. All I had to do was wait for them to get the rest of the plan in motion.

I closed my eyes and retreated back into myself, I didn't fight what they did to me, I was storing my energy. I'd have one chance to get Angel out of here, it would take everything I had.

Hours passed, the fluorescent flickering light danced across the white tiled floors. Screams echoed down the halls through the partially opened door, clangs and scuffles, weeping and begging, then the sound of tearing, rendering flesh from bone. This place was more barbaric than the other labs I remembered.

All they had done to me so far was operate a few times doing god knows what to my bone structure, injecting chemicals into me that gave me violent reactions, they tested my speed and strength even my brain power. I wasn't sure what they where trying to achieve, but they hadn't done anything to Angel, she was hooked up to a large contraption, it kept in a state of half asleep and half aware...like a coma. She'd been in it ever since the explosion, first it was to keep her sedated while she healed, but now they left her there to see how long she could last.

I heard the faintest sound of a rumble, I glanced up at the ceiling as trails of dust trickled down, the light shook and creaked. I grinned. The cavalry had arrived.

I got to my knees and quickly yanked the IV that the scientist used like a tap to my veins out. Using the long metal end I reached through the bars of the cage and started picking the lock. When the door swung open I padded on bare feet to t crack of the open door and peered out.

I shivered slightly as cool air caressed me, I would probably freeze outside, in flimsy white shorts and a even thinner white t-shirt I was a victim to any weather.

In the hallway a red light that hung all the wall flashed like a siren, I heard people shouting as they ran for the elevators. Taking a deep breath I timed my run so that as the elevator doors slid shut no one would see me running down the hallway heading for the room I knew held my baby. The floor we were on was where most of the experiments were kept, so it didn't take long for me to turn a few corners and barge through the room that supported medical equipment, a large hospital bed and a tiny child.

I didn't allow myself to stare fixated on her slack blank expression, it wasn't even the peacefulness of sleep that she wore, just a blank look that I had seen to many times. Like when Ari died. I started pressing buttons and switching off plugs, then methodically pulling off the wires and drips that were attached to her. When she was free from those bonds I knelt on the bed and stroked her long blonde hair off her face.

"Angel….Angel honey its time for us to leave. Come on kiddo, give me a sign your aware." I said softly stroking her pale face.

It felt like forever before her eyes flickered and I got a glimpse of the light blue eyes that warmed my heart. Her hand fluttered and I reached down to grasp it.

"M-Max.." She slurred.

I bent and kissed her forehead. "Its okay sweety we're leaving."

I gently stood and scooped her up in my arms, the thin hospital gown doing nothing to hide her thin body. I felt every bone imprinted on my arms. I cradled her close and cautiously made my way through the halls. Her head rested under my chin and her body was so limp and weak, I was going to destroy this place for what they did to her.

I skidded to a stop and braced myself as the lift dinged and the doors groaned as they slid open. A sigh of relief rushed through me as Dylan stood their grinning. Blood spattered on his blue jumper but his light brown hair and charming good looks made me pause for thought still.

"C'mon Ride, time to break out." He said grabbing my arm and pulling me into the lift with him. He punched a button and the lift started making its way down.

My nerves started jittering slightly but I kept my calm. "Where are the others?"

"Gaz and Iggy are setting bombs at the points of the building to level it too the ground, Nudge is hacking into the system and shutting down everything. The time bombs we set off in the basement has everyone's attention for now. How's she doing?" His voice softened as he glanced at Angel who hadn't moved the slightest.

I shook my head. "She's too weak, it'll take a while to get her back on game but she'll be fine. Nothing's going to happen to her." I promised to her, myself, heck even to the universe.

Dylan nodded and as the doors opened we walked out onto the next floor. All of the chairs and desks with computer gave the impression of a company assistant rooms, then the glassed off other rooms held offices and boardrooms. I followed Dylan, over the year I had grown to trust him as my second wing man, after all it wasn't like I could count on Fang anymore, he'd made it perfectly clear he didn't want anything to do with me.

Dylan opened the door to one of the boardrooms and the floor to ceiling windows gave me a view of the place we were in. Lights twinkled and illuminated streets below, streets I knew Itex kept empty of residents as they used it to release numerous experiments and hunt them, or train them in how to interact in normal society, to blend if need be.

"Dylan how are we getting out of here?" I asked looking at the glass walls for some sort of secret doorway.

He pointed out of the window into the night sky. "We cant use the front door Max."

I thought. "I don't think they'd make the windows easy to break, they may be evil scientist but they aren't entirely stupid."

"True." Dylan nodded, reaching into the back of his jeans and pulled out the gun he'd picked up for this one occasion.

As a rule I didn't like guns in the least, but I had allowed them to be used for this rescue mission with Angel, we needed all the help we could get. Angel winced in my arms as the shots boomed through the room and gave sharp squeals as they hit the window. The glass spider webbed, cracks racing out, but not shattering entirely. The glass was still intact when Dylan emptied the gun. He tossed the empty weapon aside and grabbed one of the expensive office chairs. I wrapped my hands around Angel to protect her from the falling glass as with all his muscles, Dylan swung the office chair at the window and with a shriek the glass fell like raindrops, the chair plummeting to the ground below.

Without wasting any time we both leapt through the empty gap and out into the night, our wings snapping open and flapping to gain height and distance between us and the building. Five minutes as later as the cold wind whipped my hair all over the place and Angel shivered in my arms. A loud boom sounded, glancing back I could see a shock reverberate through the building, glass windows shattering and then just like a card tower, parts slowly crumpled in on each other, it tilted and fell unable to defy gravity's pull. The sound it made as it hit the ground and smashed everything in its way, resounded through the night.

I grinned proud of my flock, no one who didn't want to face hell should mess with us. Because we'd get our revenge. "Lets go to the meet point and gather the others before we leave." I called out, turning in a circle in the starless sky to head off to the wilderness where we had agreed to meet.

Dylan chuckled flying alongside me. "You know what Max, when you actually think of a plan you're quite damn scary."

Fang's POV

The weather where we were was absolutely terrible, rain, rain, rain, wind and more rain. That was all the weather did here. We were taking shelter in a cave high up in the mountains and deep in the woods, the wind howled and the small fire we had going did nearly nothing to keep the chill out.

Star was fast asleep on her side, her blonde hair hanging all over her face as she slept lightly. Ratchet had his sound-cancelling headphones in place, he'd gotten rid of the glasses sometime in the year, he too was a sleep with his back against the wall, near to where Kate was sleeping curled by the fire, her delicate Asian looks peaceful and her black hair still refusing to stay behind her ear and draping across half her face.

I sighed and leaned more against the cave wall at the entrance and peered back out in to the deep night, illuminated by the moon that peeked through the grey clouds. I was on watch and we hadn't been attacked a lot, hardly at all, but it was a habit hard to break.

As I alertly looked into the night I couldn't help where my thoughts travelled. To Max, I hadn't seen her in over a year, for all I knew she could be with Dylan and with his kid as was the scientists damn plan. I should have stayed and helped look for Angel, but honestly I doubt she could have survived, and I needed to leave. We had to hunt down the people who were organising the Doomsday Group and put a end to what they were doing. And we had, it taken this long but now we were just chasing up leads. The car was parked a whiles away as only Maya and I could fly, we'd settled here for now but tomorrow we'd head into the local town, spend a night resting, get some supplies and head somewhere else.

I missed posting on my blog, but I had to delete it and all the records, too many people were recognising us and attention was not what we needed. Now hardly anyone linked us with the people who were so famous on the Internet, Max though, and the rest of the flock had vanished from the media. A while ago the world had been obsessed with their existence, but after Angel went missing they vanished, there were even a few rumours going around that they had died numerous ways. I wasn't going to believe any of them.

I wouldn't believe Max could just be gone, she was too strong, too determined and too damn stubborn to die. With her long light brown hair that was borderline blonde with lighter sun-kissed hints in it, her thin form that was lined with subtle muscles and strength, those beautiful wings, her deep brown eyes that held so many secrets but told so much, and her soft pink lips. I would go and meet her at the decided spot in what would be nineteen years now, what I wasn't sure is if she'd meet me.

I clenched my fists as a image of Dylan standing at her side, holding her hand, flashed across my mind. Would she be with him?

I shook my head and leaned out so that the rain lightly washed over my face and brought me back to my senses.

"You're thinking about her again aren't you?"

I turned to see Maya sitting across from me on a large boulder. Just like every time I first looked at her my heart jolted thinking it was Max. But it wasn't, they may look exactly alike but there were differences. Maya had cut her hair short a while ago to above the shoulder, she had more magenta stripes going through her hair as well now, her eyes didn't hold the same deepness as Max's and Max didn't have as much weight on her. Where Max was lean and tall, Maya was tall and curvy, and Max certainly didn't have a tiny scar along the bridge of her nose from a fight a few months ago.

"Does it matter what I think about?" I asked avoiding answering.

"I know you are Fang, you get that look on your face, and then you look angry when you think of them. _Together._"

I felt my feathers bristle as she emphasized. And chose to ignore her, staying still I knew my form blurred into the darkness around me.

"I just think you're a fool, why'd you pick twenty years? A lot can change in one year let alone twenty. And as much as I cant stand her and she cant stand me, you were right you cant focus entirely together, you're always so aware of each other. Though when we were in Paris you seemed more focused on Dylan being around and her on hating you. Have you hear the term 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'? I think it may apply for your situation."

"As helpful as your words always are, are you quite finished?" I asked sarcastically.

"No not quite, but I have forever to tell you the rest of what I have to say, so I'll take a break for now."

"Very considerate of you." I grumbled.

A scream in the cave had me spinning around and running to the others, Maya hot on my tail.

"What is it?" I asked glancing around.

Star was on her feet and Ratchet and Kate were getting to their feet staring at her. Star pointed to the back of the cave.

"There's a bear in there!" She screeched.

I sighed and rubbed my face. "Is this like the time you said you saw Big Foot?"

"No I'm serious, there's a damn freaking…" She went quiet as a rumbling growl went through the cave drawing my attention to the near nothing blackness at the back of the cave. Two giant paws came into view as the beast stepped into the glow of the fire. It was huge, taller than me, the size of a big horse I'd say, it had deep brown fur, claws and fangs that would harm us critically if we got too close. But…it was no damn bear.

"Is…is that a wolf?" I asked no one in particular.

"Wow, its definitely been taking its steroids." Kate mumbled in shock.

The wolf gave what was no doubt a pissed off growl, whether at the comment Kate had said or if it was because we were in its den and had woke it up, I don't know. And I wasn't waiting around to find out.

"Guys, move! Now!"

And like the good flock they were they turned and bolted for the cave entrance, away from the big beastie and into the night. I'd rather face the onslaught of rain Forks, Washington had to offer instead of the teeth on that thing any day.

**A/N Well hope that wasnt so bad for a first chapter, review please, and the quicker I'll get the next chapter up. Hope you like the quick insight to the two Flocks' life. Review if ya love it hate it or just dont care. Thanks for reading :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Why Is Everything Vampires These Days?**

**A/N okay guys here's the next chapter hope you all enjoy it, and I'm glad some of you enjoyed the first one. Review and let me know what you think?**

Chapter 2

Fang POV

The moment I saw the giant wolf I thought for sure we'd be kibble. But sitting here on a sofa that managed to squeeze us all on it, and staring at the three topless men across from us, who all uncannily shared the same dark hair and skin, had me questioning everything I've known.

Normally it takes a lot to shock me, after all I have wings and I've met people who can turn green and even someone who grew scales like an alligator. But werewolves? That was a pretty new one for me. And I wouldn't have believed it if we hadn't met one of these guys in their other forms.

Wolves. Damn why couldn't they have been some kind of new Eraser prototype. It didn't matter they were decent enough people that they had offered us a place to stay. I was fascinated because even though they were different to all of humanity, yet they lived pretty decent normal lives. It was…..nice.

"So, you going to tell us your story? We've shared ours with you."

I glanced at my gang for a moment and Star was glaring at the one who had spoken. I think his name was Embry."So let me get this right, you can morph into huge wolves that could eat a horse and you expect us to tell you our story? Yeah right." She scoffed folding her arms over his growl.

"Fair is fair. We told you ours."

"Yeah cause your idiots. If you want information out of me you aren't going to get it. I'll never talk."I had a feeling this argument could go on forever, Star was stubborn and I was guessing so was Embry. I glanced at the leader Sam and rolled my eyes.

"Can it Star, these guys are helping us when they could have handed us over."Star glared at everyone. "I still wouldn't put it past them.""Handed you over to the police?" Sam asked with a light frown.

I shared a look with Maya and I gave the tiniest nod. "No, the scientists who made us."The other guy, Paul, frowned. "Made you mean…like bird and the bees made? Or freaky sci-fi made?"

I let my facial expression drop blank. "Technically we were made by as you put it the birds and the bees, we have human parents, but we were sold before birth and when we were embryos they enhanced us. For example Maya and I are two percent bird. We think Star is mouse or hummingbird, or maybe even cheetah. Holden is like a starfish, you can cut him up and he just grows another limb. Ratchet can hear anything up to a mile or so, and Kate has incredible strength, she could probably lift a bus."

I wasn't sure which one they were more shocked at, my description of Holden, or Kate, or maybe the fact that we had been experimented on.

"Prove it." Paul snapped. A shine in his eyes that told me if I was lying I would soon regret it.

I stood with Maya next to me and checking the space behind us we both unfurled our wings, keeping them bent in and close in the room so we didn't hit anyone or knock something over.

Ratchet pointed out a window. "There's a girl cursing and blaming all male wolves as she stumbles through the woods looking for her clothes she had stashed."Someone in the room mumbled 'Leah' and left. But the others remained watching the show. Kate bored, got up and tipped the edge of the sofa up with a single finger, and Star darted around the room a couple of times, poking Embry as she passed.

Holden fished in his pockets and pulled out a pen knife.

"That's enough, we believe you, we would have without the demonstration, Paul tends to be a believer when he sees but we understand there are things out there that aren't the norm."

The relief on Holden's face made me silently thank Sam for stopping him with his announcement. Honestly who would enjoy chopping off their finger just for the sake of it?

"And what are Erasers?" Sam asked, he seemed to be taking everything in rather calmly."Human-wolf experiments that are used as butchers, they send them after us to either retrieve us or kill us. Though I haven't seen any in a while."

He nodded again. "No wonder you were wary of us, we probably reminded you of them. But now that we all know what we are and we are not going to harm each other, we will offer you our help. You're still kids and I wouldn't feel right tossing you out, even after all you've been through. Stay for a few days if you want, but if you want to stay longer, let me know and we'll sort something out."

It was my turn to nod as I considered his offer silently. "We'd appreciate the food and shelter for a few days. Thanks."

He got up saying he needed to make a few phone calls and that was that. The next thing I knew Sam's fiancé was buzzing around in the kitchen making a whole lot of noise and the heavenly smell of bacon and fresh dough had us bolting out of our seats, we nearly beat the shifters. Though there was definitely some snarling over who got to eat first from everyone.

Max's POV

To say we were all tired was a major understatement. We had hit a good strong wind current and had coasted for most of the way but that didn't mean we had to work less. The distance we were travelling was still long, but I needed to get Angel checked out by someone I trusted. Someone who actually knew medical science. I was lucky enough I did and I knew for damn sure he wasn't going to back stab me.

Angel was curled up in my arms and she still made little noise apart from the occasionally whispered question. Nudge was so tired she had stopped complaining, Gazzy and Iggy hung back flying slightly lower and Dylan was frowning. All these signs of tiredness where signs to me, the flock leader that we needed to land, find shelter for the night, and get out of the sky before the wind got worse and the rain came down heavier. As we came around the south side of a mountain the full force of the weather hit us, causing me to momentarily fly in one spot as I battled to go against the wind.

"Max! We need to get out of this!" Dylan shouted over the blowing gale.

I nodded and scanned below us for a sheltered spot and after finding no caves I came up with the next best option. I pointed down to a pile of rocks that formed a type of ravine and we all angled down to swoop down gracefully despite the buffering wind. Once everyone was huddled at the base of the rock I opened up my pack and pulled out a long piece of plastic tarp.

Then Dylan and I used heavy rocks to hold the ends in place so it formed a roof over and around us, keeping out the worst of the wind and the wet drizzle. All inside I fished in one of the bags and dug out some sandwiches we had managed to buy out a garage we'd been flying over. I handed them out and sat on the ground looking down at a map and tapping my fingers in settled down next to me and leant forward to look at the map.

"How far have we got to go?"

I eyed the distance from where we were to where I wanted us to go. "Actually we're only around fifteen miles away, but in this weather its near impossible to fly in it. We'll have to bunker down until it passes."

We settled back and within less than an hour everyone was fast asleep, apart from me. I was taking first watch, but there was more to it. I couldn't sleep, each time I slipped into sleep, I felt this sensation rush over my body and I'd wake up shaking and sweating, there were times when I'd be awake and my body would seize up and I'd be paralyzed for a few moments. I was taking Angel to be checked out, after spending so long with those scientists I needed to know there was no lasting damage. But I also needed to get myself seen to, I knew something wasn't right, and it was only a matter of time before the others started noticing.

Overhead thunder crashed and the wind howled lashing raindrops at our shelter. I folded my arms on my knees and gazed out at the mountains and forests. I really should look up the name of the nearest towns and try and get some supplies in the morning. Because hopefully, we were due sometime for rest, a break or two, because we were nearly tired and run to the ground.

I gasped as my arm seized up and I could feel the muscles spasm painfully, shoots of pain ran all the way to my back, up my neck and to my head, like one massive killer headache. It took around five minutes for me to find the familiar muscles and move them, it was as though my mind short circuited and none of my limbs or muscles was connected to my brain. Shaking myself I stood and stretched my arms out, giving my wings a quick flick.

Dylan shifted and opened an eye. "You okay Max?"

I glanced over my shoulder and offered a smirk to cover up the strained look on my face/ "I'm fine, just feeling a bit restless. I need to stretch my wings."

He opened both his eyes and sat up. "No way in hell, you hear that? The wind has barely let up, you go out you might as well kiss your wings goodbye. Cause they won't stay attached to your back for long."

I rolled my eyes. "Well for your information, I've flown I tornadoes, I can manage this and the wind has died down by twelve knots, which means it's flyable. I'm going to try and map out our route anyway, should only take an hour with my speeds. So you're watching the flock. On and another thing, you can't tell me what to do."

His eyes narrowed at my sharp tone, I felt a slight sting of guilt but I brushed it off, I had hardened more than ever, emotions seemed to cause bother. So I would be blunt and voice my mind, I would do what I had to do without regrets. After all, I was flock leader, I needed to be able to handle the tough times and hardships, I had no time to have emotions for myself.

I turned and walked out of the opening. "Don't wait up, I'll be back when I am."

Angel POV

I laid curled up on my side wrapped in the blanket Max had lovingly draped over me. I hadn't been able to sleep, nightmares flashed behind my eyes, I was so afraid of closing my eyes and letting them take over. So I watched the Flock dream, even though Iggy couldn't see he still dreamt of images only the sensations were more enhanced, Nudge's mind was a whirlwind of everything, Gazzy's was like an explosion of happy thoughts. Dylan's dreams and mind was like a calm sea, nothing rippled over it just flashes of his day and glances of faces.

But Max….I hadn't seen her fall asleep yet, but her thought's, when they weren't guarded, scared me. She had nearly completely shut herself off, she thought of herself as disposable and didn't want anything for herself. I hated to think it but it was like she had been emotionally defeated even as she physically fought every war that occurred.

Knowing this and seeing how real it was in her mind as she flew into the howling night, tears raced down my cheeks silently. Something needed to change. For once, somebody needed to save Max, from her greatest and most destructive enemy….herself.

**A/N Okay guys hope you enjoyed that also checked out this site my mate made www. deepinthedark . webs .com (Just take the spaces out and it should send you to the site) Ite terrific and I love it please check it out and join, its totally free, plus it would be awesome to have some more memebers :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Okay guys I don't know if your aware but I changed the last Authors Note into Chapter 2 so go read that before you read this otherwise you'd have missed some things. Other than that I hope you enjoy this update. Also check out this site deepinthedark . web . com just take out the spaces and there is no www at the beginning if, this doesn't work there's a link on my profile. Would be great if you could join, we really need members :) **

Chapter 3

Max POV

My wings beat nearly furiously to combat the onslaught of the wind, up high in the sky the rain came down in blinding sheets, making it near impossible to see a blinking thing. I had to fight to keep my wings in position rather than allowing them to bend backwards with the winds force. I knew without a doubt I was lost but I didn't trust the weather to allow me to fly low and see the scenery, the wind would probably blow me into a building. I needed to fly through it, I roughly guessed what direction I needed and started heading that way. My hair and clothes were drenched to my very skin, my feathers sprinkled their own shower with each flap.

The sogginess of my clothes added extra weight and slowed me down, the wind that blew against me nearly made fly in one spot. I was pretty sure I could handle this storm, I wouldn't give up, even though it had picked up since I'd left the cave this wasn't the worst.

Five minutes after that thought I was eating my own words. Thunder and lightning cracked directly overhead, the sound deafening to my sensitive ears. A flash of lightning directly in front of me made me lose my focus, the muscles in my back relaxed the tiniest bit as I was startled, the wind took its chance and it tore my wings nearly out of my socket as I felt them yanked sharply behind them. The pain was intense a scream left my throat to mingle with the thunder.

I was confused for a moment thinking I should be falling, but I realised I was, all around me was the grey and black hue of the sky meaning I couldn't see the ground rushing to meet me, the wind blew me so strongly that I found it hard to straighten my wings out, they felt damaged and strained. Panic gripped me as I twisted in an attempt to find a position that I could fly in, I couldn't remember what direction I wanted.

CRACK! A sharp sting hit my face, then harder more solid thuds slammed into my body, gave way then more followed. A weight slammed into my thighs to flip me over and my chest thumped into a branch, the pain lashed at me and I scrambled to grab a hold of a branch, anything. My nails gave and tore, gravity won as I slammed to the forest floor. Face first, the air rushing from my lungs in a long gasp. I blinked and clenched my jaw on a groan as I felt the creak reverberate through my bones, my wings ached and I could hardly move them.

I pushed myself over onto my back with shaking arms, a short yelp of pain escaping my lips as my wings flattened under me. I blinked through rain soaked lashes as the rain drizzled down, filtered by the branches of the forest. The trees were huge, green moss, green leaves, soft brown green earth. I could dimly see the raging storm through the shelter of branches. The wind howled through the trees causing them to sway.

The rain drops pattered down on my cheeks and did nothing to help me to my senses, I could faintly feel the numbing pain set into my wings, so to help them relax I shifted painfully till they were pulled in the slits of my jacket and folded neatly at my back. The pain on lying on them was excruciating, though I was too exhausted, too tired to move and release the pressure.

My vision blurred and I felt my thoughts slow, as eventually pain, weariness and exhaustion took me into unconsciousness.

Dylan POV

Damn Max and her annoying stubborn head. The storm had gotten so much stronger through the night, I would be surprised if she made it through. I'd hardly gotten any sleep worrying about her. She hadn't gotten back, but maybe she had gotten to the house we were heading to.

One by one the others started waking up and it didn't take them long to realize that Max was gone.

"Where's Max Dylan?" Gaz asked as he zipped up his jacket.

I shrugged and stared out at the trees. "She went to fly ahead. You guys need to get ready and we'll head out, we'll try and catch up with her."

Iggy laughed harshly as he started handing out breakfast bars we'd snagged a while back. "Sure, catch up to the fastest flyer in the flock that will be soooooo easy. Might as well play eye-spy while I'm at it."

Nudge pinched his arm. "Don't be silly, you always win those games anyway. You cheat."

Iggy he glared at Nudge knowing exactly where she was despite his lack of sight. "I'm blind how can I cheat?"

She shrugged at him biting off half a bar. "You just do, you're not sweet and helpless like you act to be."

The bantering continued and I strained my eyes over the horizon, praying I'd see a glimpse of blonde hair or the outline of huge wings. There was nothing, the rain was gone, though droplets still fell from the tall trees making its own little drizzle under the canopies. The ground was soggy and spongy, the rocks a deeper grey as they were soaked. But still the wind blew hard, it wasn't as strong as Max had left which meant we would be able to fly in it, even if it would be a bit of a struggle. Max had to be okay.

I shook my head at my worried thoughts. Knowing Max, her stubbornness alone had made sure she got through the storm and she was already inside a nice warm house with her wings drying by the fire as she sipped at some hot-chocolate. Because if Max was anything, she was definitely surprising and always did the unexpected.

"Dylan, do you think Max will be alright?"

I glanced down at my side where Angel stood, scanning the skies herself. She looked fragile and weak still, the inner spark in her that had made her such a child with dreams, supressed after what she's been through. Staring at the little girl I could understand what drove Max forward, to do what she needed to do. Without a doubt Max would do anything for her Flock, they asked it of her and she'd do it. Even if they asked her to die she would probably do it for them. That was what scared me….she fought for everyone but herself.

"She'll be fine Angel, she's tough, you'll see."

After a while everyone was done eating and they started stretching their wings, after putting on coats and an extra layer to fight against the cold wind we were off. Leaping into the sky and flying to our destination. But as our flaps ate up the miles I felt a sinking in my gut, Max had to have made it.

Seth POV

I was glad that for once I was the only one in wolf form running. MY huge paws moved easily nearly gliding over the forest floor as I ran through the damp smelling forest that seemed nearly fresh from the recent rain fall.

It was just me, alone in the forest, no other thoughts mixing with my own. I was at utter peace. Jacob was probably already heading to the Cullen's at this time of day to see Nessie. Leah was asleep at home after she'd spent the night on patrol. I was heading to the Cullen borders to do a routine scout. I passed some of Sam's pack at times but they didn't bother me, allowing me to continue to run freely on my own.

Nearing the edge of the cliffs I paused as the waves crashed forcefully against the rocks, sending up a salt water spray. My nose twitched and my head swung to the strand of trees behind me. At the coppery scent that tickled my nose a growl rumbled in my throat.

I started to move forward quietly, my giant paw pads making no sound as I tracked the scent beyond the trees, to the thickets that opened to a clearing. I froze in my footsteps and stared at what lay in the middle of fallen leaves, broken twigs and was soaked with pure rain drops that clung to pale cold skin. My nose twitched as I saw the welts of blood, the scratches, the cuts, the bruises and the swellings. Blonde hair that was lightly streaked was tousled and tangled, pulling with the slight breeze that whispered through the trees. The clothes were worn and ragged, but the body seemed battered nearly beyond repair.

I snuffled lightly at the girl and was relieved when a slight moan came from her throat, her chest moving in the faintest of breaths taken. She was still alive, but she needed immediate medical help.

I raised my muzzle and howled, knowing that the wolves and the Cullen's would both respond to my call. And between us all we'd find a way to help this girl.

Waiting I glanced around, there were no tracks or clues to how the girl had gotten here. Had she been attacked and dumped here? Had she gotten lost?

At the sound of footsteps approaching I turned my attention back to the others. This girl's appearance may have been a mystery, but as a Quileute we were born protectors, and I would help this girl.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N And here is chapter 4 to my Twi-Ride story and for the fussy pots out there, here is a disclaimer, I hold no rights over the characters from Twilight or Maximum Ride, or take any credit for them, but I shall use them like puppets to act out my imagined fantasies in stories so ha! Now that we've covered that onto the story….**

Chapter 4

Seth POV

I glanced at Jacob, Emmett and Alice as they skidded to a stop not far from the girl, their faces probably mimicked my own when I had found her in wolf form. I had used the time it took them to get here to shift back and pull on some jeans, it wasn't cold to me not even despite the recent rain.

"What the hell happened here?" Emmett asked as he crouched near the girl and lightly pressed a hand to her shoulder.

"I have no idea, I was patrolling and I caught the scent of blood. She was just lying here, I can't find any tracks of other scents so I don't know what happened. They must've washed away with the rain." I summed up, just because I was the youngest here didn't mean I was a rookie.

Jacob he glanced around,. Probably checking in case I had missed anything, which I hadn't. "Did you try and move her?"

I shook my head. "I didn't want to risk it, I don't know how badly injured she is. I thought one of you would at least have brought Carlisle." I shrugged. "But I guess you didn't think that far ahead."

Alice shrugged and grinned. "We thought you'd tripped and had got your paw caught in the tree roots again. We didn't think we'd need him. And I couldn't see you so we were guessing.

I clenched my teeth together. "That was one time, will you ever let me live it down?"

Alice was silent a moment then shook her head, "No we won't, I've seen it, so get use to it."

Jacob huffed as he finished walking around the area. "Well I'm stumped I can't find anything that tells us where the heck this girl came from or what happened."

Alice crouched by her and tilted her head as she focused on the girl. "Well I can't see nothing right now, cause you wolves are here. But she is pretty, she looks so thin though, maybe she hasn't eaten. And her clothes are scruffy and well worn. She could be a runaway. We can check with Charlie and see if there are any missing persons like her."

She reaches out and picked up a small broken pine branch. I don't know what was so special about it, the floor was littered with bracken, twigs and pines. But Alice was weird, we'd all come to accept that fact.

Alice pointed up and we all glanced up with her. "The branches are broken and these have recently fallen, also there's twisted and broken branches under the girl and parts are tangled in her hair."

I blinked stunned. "Wait, she fell from up there? Was she climbing a tree or something or was she dumped out of a helicopter?"

Alice shrugged. "I don't know, the only person who does know is this girl, and she's unconscious. Let's take her to Carlisle."

Emmett carefully picked the girl up and balanced her in his arms, trying to not move her too much, which to be honest, was easy for a vampire. He frowned as he straightened with the girl in his arms.

"Dang this girl weighs as light as a feather, I mean seriously, she must be starving." He grins suddenly. "How much do you want to bet that Esme tries to fatten her up?"

Alice giggled at him. "Rose said you're not allowed to make any bets for a month after the last one you made."

Emmett sighed. "She got upset for no reason, just 'cause I bet one of her cars…" he grumbled.

I smirked as we made our way back to the Cullen's house. Emmett had nearly ended up in the dog house so to speak, when he had made another one of his silly bets with Jasper involving Rosalie's car. She had gone ballistic and literally thrown him into the trees before storming off and coming back two days later making him vow to not make another single bet, for a month. It had barely been two weeks and he was struggling.

"Hey Alice, if this girl really fell from the sky them maybe this girls an angel." I said jokingly as we came to the Cullen's house and Dr Cullen was already waiting for us as Edward was standing behind him. Yeah, there were benefits to having a mind reader around, meant I wouldn't have to explain things again.

Angel POV

We were flying and looking for Max, I had stopped looking ahead in hopes of seeing her just casually cruising on the air currents, instead I had started to scan the ground, I had a bad feeling Max hadn't made it through the storm.

Everyone was silent, and I kept my own thoughts to myself, literally, I didn't want to look into the others minds and see what they were thinking. Dylan said everything would be fine but he didn't have a clue either, he was worried, and I didn't need to be a mind reader to be able to tell that.

Rolling into our second hour I froze in the cover of the clouds and blinked stunned. I could feel Max, her mind was hushed and her thoughts jumbled. She was right below us, she was drifting. Had she stopped to fall asleep?

"Guys, Max is here. She'd down on the ground." I say unable to keep the joy from my voice.

Everyone froze in the air and stared at me, our wings beating steadily. I pointed. "Literally guys, I can hear her, right there."

Dylan tried to peer through the clouds at the ground but failed. "What's she thinking Angel, is she okay?"

I scrunched up my face and tried to focus, but my concentration couldn't even make Max's thoughts coherent. "I don't know, it's like she's asleep…..or maybe unconscious." I say as an afterthought.

Dylan's jaw tensed and he nodded. "Right let's get down there and check on her." He says and one after another we dive down.

The wind pulls my hair and ruffles my feathers, I freeze and twist my wings to coast as we nearly nosedive into the roof of a house. Gazzy and Nudge literally had to grab Iggy and steer him away.

"What the hell? Guys why are you grabbing the blind kid like he was about to walk off a cliff?" Iggy complained as we changed to settle in some trees overlooking the house.

Nudge giggled as she folded her wings in. "Because you were going to crash into a house, well the roof of the house. We all nearly splatted on that huge thing. Did you see it? I mean wow, it's so big, and it looks like it has windows all over the place. I saw some people too, do you think they saw us? I wonder why Max is in there, did she make friends? 'Cause she's never been good at making friends and if she-"

Iggy smacked his hand around Nudge's mouth and ran his other hand through his hair. "No I didn't see the house, I think I blinked. If they saw us they would already be out here screaming or shooting. And no, I highly doubt Max made any friends, that's one skill she tends to lack, as well as subtlety. Now, ssshhh till we find out what to do, don't want to end up on the wrong end of a labcoat do we."

He pulled his hand back and Nudge silently nodded. I frowned as I crouched forward on a tree branch and my eyes widened as I caught the thoughts of the people in the house, now that I wasn't focused all on Max. But even these voices seemed…..different, partially guarded and yet fuzzy, like a bad radio reception, like I'd never heard these voices before.

"What can you hear Angel?" Dylan asked coming up beside me and staring at the house like it had offended him. Which it probably had, it had Max.

I swallowed loudly. "It's hard to hear them, like they've put up walls. But one of them is a doctor, he's looking at Max. A few others…they're weird, they're thinking on going for a hunt. Maybe they're hunting us?" I said chewing my lip.

Everyone froze and Gazzy cursed softly. "They found us? I thought we covered our tracks, we need to get Max out of there."

I nodded in agreement, I wasn't sure how much use I'd be in a fight, I was petrified after Max had just broken me out of the last lab. But I couldn't leave her, she had risked everything to save me.

Dylan's fist clenched as he spoke. "Right we're going to break in and get Max. Iggy, Gaz, you two are on distractions, I won't you to lure those people outside, Nudge, Angel I want you two break in on the west windows, I'll come in from the East and we'll move through till we get Max then hightail out of there. Once we're in the air they can't follow us. Got it?"

"Got it." I said nodding as everyone else replied. It was time for another bust, we needed to get Max out, if this was one of the scientists from the lab, he may make her worse, she was already suffering and she wouldn't talk about this. As the Flock's mind reader I felt it was my duty to sit everyone down and discuss our problems. After we survived this of course.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N okay I know I have gotten tonnes of messages for not posting in a really long time and well I have my reasons and I'm not going to list them. I am back and I shall write as often as I can, but don't expect miracles, when I first started all this I had loads of time on my hands, now not so much so it will be only when I can fit it in, and if I feel like its not up to scratch I may take a little longer to clean it up. But after a much awaited break here is chapter 5 for my loyal readers.**

Carlisle's POV

This poor child had obviously been through a lot. I hadn't even gotten down to examining internal injuries and she had only been placed on the examination table, and I could clearly see needle marks up and down her arms, faded surgical scars patterning the skin I could see. And recently more fresh cuts, bruises, swelling, scratches. Looking closely at the scratches they reminded me of a grave, and the miniscule flecks of wood imbedded at a microscopic level coincided with what Alice had said.

It did look like this girl had fallen out of a tree. Considering the size of the trees in Forks, she could've fallen from life threatening heights. My mind jumped to the worst conclusions as I ran my hands gently over her body, looking and expecting to find broken and shattered bones. My frown deepened as I pressed a little harder feeling for internal bleeding and bruising.

I stood back shaking my head. "Maybe she didn't fall from that far a height."

Esme pressed against my side, her eyes filled with compassion as she stared at the girl. Setting a bowl of warm water and a cloth on the side of the examination table. "Is she hurt badly?"

"Apart from the surface abrasions it as though she slipped on the pavement. There's nothing seriously wrong with her. But I want to check her back, help me roll her carefully. If she landed on her back, there might be a problem with the spinal cord."

Working easily, and fluidly Esme grabbed the girls front whilst I helped with the back and together we rolled her onto her side. I bent in close seeing slits in the girls jacket, long vertical slits. Clean cut, like a knife…had she been attacked. I gently moved the fabric aside to get to the skin, looking for a wound. I blinked seeing something soft….. fluffy….brown…a…..a…

"A feather?"

Angel's POV

We flew at the house, Nudge and I targeting the windows. Just as Iggy and Gaz set of the first few bombs, tiny bursts of dirt spewing into the air in the front of the house. I could hear the sounds of panic, people rushing and moving around to find out what had happened.

I tucked folding my body and curling my arms around my head as we smashed through the window, glass shattering.

Quickly I jumped to my feet and glanced around the room we had landed in looking for any dangers. Seeing no threats I paused focusing inside. Locking onto Max's faded thoughts. Determining a direction of where it came from.

"That way!" I said to Nudge as we both ran through a doorway and up some stairs.

I could hear people shouting the funnily crystalized thoughts of the people in the house. They weren't quite right, not quite human, they were on a different frequency, maybe they were experiments too.

As we rounded a corner we skidded to a stop coming face to face with a mountain of a man. He was huge! Huge enough that Nudge's mouth dropped open nearly hitting the floor.

"Bloody hell, it's a walking truck! How do we take him on?" Nudge yelped as the guy stared at us in a funny way.

Trying to think of a plan and monitor his thoughts and everyone else's while tracking Max's whisper soft mind was a hard task. So I took one of Max's old plans and used it so I wouldn't have to waste much time standing there.

"Up and over!" I shouted, jumping flapping out my wings to give me height to skim the ceiling as we dove over the walking mountains head.

He spun his head surprisingly not doing a 360 as his eyes widened watching us. "What the bloody hell?!"

I grinned, element of surprise always gave the upper hand. Suddenly I felt a cold vice wrap around my ankle, I faltered, I still hadn't healed and flying had been a minimum lately. I crashed down on the floor and whimpered as my wounds were jostled. I stared behind me to see the mountain gripping my ankle. He must've moved really quick to grab me and for me to not even see it.

But something was strange, I frowned focusing on his mind. He was shocked and slightly angry we had crashed into his house literally but…..I could feel no evil. If somebody was truly evil it leaves a mark on people's minds, make's their thoughts seem slightly off. This guy, didn't have that. He didn't want to hurt us. He was amazed we had wings, shocked that we were kids, but there was no harmful intent. He wasn't the enemy.

In the few split seconds it took for me to read all that on his mind, Nudge had noticed me on the ground held captive by the ankle. And she screamed. "ANGEL!"

I winced feeling Max's soft whispered mind snap to focus, sharp thoughts as her mind cleared and I felt her eyes open. This was not good, Max was furious, she was seeing red, whatever those scientists had done to her it was being fuelled by her anger. I started to hear shattering glass and a muffled boom. And it wasn't one of Iggy's or Gaz's bombs.

"Uh oh, Max is awake." I said softly.


End file.
